The Elements of Eqestria
by blackboard26
Summary: These are a series of stories I hope into the future to merge for a short while before it will cross reference with the Human Sudrian stories. Until then we will start of with the original characters of this world.
1. Chapter 1

We are to travel to the world of Equestria. Here everyone we will meet happens to be a pony of some sort. There will be Pegasi, Unicorns, earth ponies and the powerful Alicorns who rule the lands of Equestria. Let us start off with their adventures and find out what has happened there.

I do not own My Little Pony- Friendship is magic. It is the sole ownership of Hasbro and created by Laura Faust.

The book of the two sisters.

It was a wonderful morning across Ponyville, as princess Celestria had brought forth the dawn as her Sister Princess Luna had allowed for the moon to lower for the new day. In the castle of friendship looking out from her balcony was a purple alicorn Princess Named Twilight Sparkle. She could not help but be memorized about how her adventures across her world led her to be the Princess of friendship and had developed the School of Friendship to help spread the Magic of Friendship. It was at this time she acquired the book that led to her journeys since before leaving Canterlot under the guidelines of her Mentor and one of the two rulers of Equestia Celetria. It was from this venture that led her and other ponies to become friends and found out to represent the elements of Harmony. Her friends are Rainbow Dash the Rainbow Mane, tailed, blue Pegasus who is a member of the Wonderbolts who represents the element of Loyalty, The high sprung bucking earth pony who bucks apple trees in Sweet apple acres is none other than the peach and yellowed mane, and tailed pony with a cowboy hat named Applejack who represents the element of honesty. While out in a cottage on the outskirts of ponyville where you will see an arrangement of animals in and out of the house with a lightly pink mane and tailed pony while is also pale-yellow Pegasus named Futtershy who represents the element of Kindness. A very silly bouncy pink pony who obviously goes by the name pinky pie who loves to see everyone in ponyville have a wonderful fun smile, and because of this she had the element of laughter. The very stylish and elegant all white and purple maned, tailed pony who goes by the Name Rarity, you may be underestimating that she is a high roller. She is however a very generous pony who like to share information on fashions all around ponyville and even across Equestria itself. This is the reason she represents the element of Generosity together all six ponies represent the elements of harmony. Not only these six have been known to help friendship problems across Equestria but so has many of their friends and even the sisters to three of the Mane six, who are known as the cutie Mark Cursaders. A Student of Twilight's Starlight Glimmer Spike the dragon assistant to Twilight, and even the master of Chaos Discord himself had also helped on friendship problems as well.

As twilight looked out from her balcony onto the streets of ponyville, her assistant spike the dragon and her pupil Starlight Glimmer had arrived with a book and some scrolls twilight had wanted to gather as part of Equestrian history.

Spike. "we are back Twilight."

Starlight Glimmer. "Here is everything you wanted from Canterlot. Mind if I may ask of why you want these so much Twilight?"

Twilight Sparkle. "I thought it would be a good idea to find the reason a place like the castle of friendship existed in the first place. That is the reason why I had asked for the book on the summer sun festival that led me on our adventures from Canterlot to here the Castle of friendship, and why it has its importance."

Spike. "It is like a reminder of what led twilight to her very own castle and place all the history behind not only the castle but also why the School of friendship exists in the firstplace."

Starlight Glimmer. "Oh, I see, it is almost like a museum, except you are still living in it Twilight."

Twilight. "If my mentor Princess Celestria had not allowed me to venture off to ponyville in order that the preparations for the Summer sun festival that year. Then I would not have discovered those who are now my friends even the two of you."

Starlight. "Really, and after all that I did back in my own town where I had made the ponies there to believe that no one is better than the other if they had the same cutie marks." She says as she re mentioned her past before becoming returned from a life full of hate and resentful ness.

Twilight sees this and helped re-insure Starlight that all of that was in the past. "It may be painful to relive the past, and there are times when we regret all the things we wish had not happen, but they did. It is best to move on and try to find the new path for a better life and with better friends."

"". "Not just better friends but Awesome friends are best!" All looked to see Rainbow dash as she came in to see what Twilight is up to.

Twilight. "Hello Rainbow Dash, what has brought you over today? Anything from Cloudsdale I should know about?"

Rainbow Dash. "Nope, I just came in to see what is up?" Then spots what Spike was carrying. "Anything planned for your reports to the princess from your early years here in ponyville Twilight?"

Twilight. "You may say that Rainbow, I am just collecting everything that had led me come to ponyville and meet every one of my friends here in ponyville while on assignment for the summer sun celebration."

Rainbow Dash. "OH yeah, the memories. I remember it was just like yesterday that you were looking for me and you challenged me on clearing the skies on ten seconds flat."

"". "And at the time I went like (gasped) when she first came into town wondering if she was new and wondered if any pony would like to meet up with this new pony in town." She went on while everyone held their ears as pinky was telling the time when she first saw twilight Sparkle in town.

Twilight. "PINKY!"

Pinky Pie. "Ops sorry."

"". "At least I was trying to be neighborly about it."

Spike. "I am sure you were Applejack, Still liked the hospitality you had shown."

Applejack. "Aw Shucks, I was trying to be friendly by showing you all my family first before we all enjoy what we apples are known for."

"". "I find it very divine darlings, as fine as my finest dresses in the shop." Then all seen Rarity come in after she finished the dresses for the next summer sun.

Applejack. "Why thank you Rarity, you are generous about your pleasures with Sweet apple acres."

Rarity. "I really do not mind hanging around your farm Applejack, some things I can handle and some I find not to my fancy."

"". "I do not mind coming down to the farm, meeting up with applejacks animals on the farm." Everyone turned to see Fluttershy come in with her animal friends to see what everyone is up to this time.

Twilight. "Hello Fluttershy, coming in for a friendship gathering."

Fluttershy. "OH yes, I had finally put the little sleepy heads to rest while I take a stroll to the castle to see what everyone is up to."

Twilight. "I was going through a historic time line about the castle of friendship, it is to allow for those who may want to wonder why a castle like this stands where it is now. So, I had asked the Royal sisters their permission for the copies of not only the books that started me on the journey to meet my friends here in Ponyville, along with everything else that led up to my School of Friendship."

Applejack. "Even the mentions of all our mistakes along the way twilight?"

Twilight. "Especially the Mistakes that made everyone of us to make the most difficult of them all to make. That way they can all see and understand what we went through before we found this castle before us."

Rainbow Dash. "I guess we all had to make the hardest decision before knowing which path to take is to be the right one."

Pinky. "But Don't you all remember when we published our journal about our adventures and seen how misunderstood the residents of ponyville were about how we are friends even if it was written in the book."

Fluttershy. "I remember, ooh, I still shudder of the thought of how they can mis understand what we went through."

Starlight Glimmer. "Not every pony is going to get it at first, that is what we believed the School of Friendship is here. To help teach and understand that no matter what background we are from, we can overlook the differences and create a strong bond between good friends."

Twilight. "That is what I was hoping the school of friendship will do, but others may still misunderstand how we ended up as great friends."

Rarity. "And as we told the residents of Ponyville that our friendship is still a working progress, we still have our faults, however we still overcome them in the end darlings."

AppleJack. "Well for what it is worth Twilight, I just hope it is not another one of those circumstance where we have to gallop somewhere when we just have enough problems here in Equestria."

Rainbow Dash. "Personally, I do not mind going out on some adventure, you never know where we end up next."

Fluttershy. "As long it can take us somewhere nice for a change. Well like I do not know, may be on some Island where we can actually speak to talking trains may be."

Rainbow Dash. "Ha. An Island where actual locomotives can talk. Don't make me laugh Fluttershy."

Fluttershy. "May be not in our world but in the world of imagination, that is what the new pony in town called Doodle Loo had told me."

Pinky Pie. "Wow a new friend to ponyville What is this pony like, does this pony like parties? Ooh. Ooh. Do you all believe we can bring Doodle Loo a welcoming party?"

Fluttershy. "I just met her yesterday when she decided to make a cabin close to my cottage near the woods. She is also very nice, so nice enough she actually took the time to make angel a nice portrait by drawing him first before she added her paints." Then she and Angel showed the picture of Angel for everyone to see, everyone was impressed.

Rarity. "Oh wow, how Devine darlings, almost as genuine as my outfits in my boutique."

Twilight. "She must be very talented to make Angel this good."

Fluttershy. "Oh, she is, not only she took the time to paint a picture of Angel she also found the time to make a group painting of myself and the other animals including harry my bear friend." They looked to harry to see him nod his head about the artworks of the new pony in town.

Applejack. "I would like to take the time to meet up with this Doodle Loo, I would like to see what else she is good with besides painting."

Fluttershy. "You will be surprised Applejack, would you all like to meet up with her?"

Twilight. "I would definitely like to meet up with your new friend Fluttershy, would you like to lead the way?"

Flutter Shy. "Sure, thing Twilight come on every pony follow me to Doodle Loos home." They all began to leave until Twilight stops for the moment to address Spike about something.

Twilight. "Spike can you remain behind and find a special place to put all the mementos in their proper place when we get back?"

Spike, feeling left out on meeting with the new pony responded with disappointment. "Like I had nothing better to do than to meet up with the new pony in town and all."

Twilight. "Don't worry, maybe we can invite her here and we can all get to know her better when we give her a tour of not only pony-Ville, but the castle as well the school of Friendship." That perked Spike up just a bit, but just resent full just the same.

Spike. "Well in that case, I can stay here and place these items close to your studies until you get back Twilight." Twilight smiled.

Twilight. "I knew I can count on your Spike." Then came over and gave a small peck on the cheek of Spike before she heads out of the castle with the rest of the main Six. As she does so, another figure was just outside of her castle, it was one of the royal guards of Crystal Empire, Twilight remembers him as she bumps into him as she exited her home before the two fell after the collision. Embarrassed she apologized for not looking where she was going. "OH, I am so sorry-y. Flash Sentry! What are you doing here?"

Flash Sentry bows to the princess of friendship as he would normally do for any princess of Equestria and had brought over to her a message and the reason for his presence before her. "Princess Twilight Sparkle, I am her to let you know that your mentor Princess Celetia had allowed for me to venture to your Castle home and had brought to you a message that can help explain about the reason why I am here." Then using the magic in his horn had brought to Twilight the Message from Princess Celestia. "My dearest Twilight Sparkle soon you will be needing some protection in case if one day, if everything goes to plan. Also, I believe that this fine young pony has developed an interest into you, although he may not have intended for anyone to know just yet. So, I had allowed for this one soldier to be part of your hospitality until otherwise. Your mentor and friend Princess Celestia." Speaking to the young fella before her while blushing of the thought of Flash Sentry having a crush over her but not mentioning about it. "Wow, well I would like for you to stay for a while as my mentor Princess Celestia had requested, I really would like for you to travel with me to meet up with a new resident to Ponyville that my friend Flutter Shy had told me about. Huh, would you like to come along and meet the new pony in town?"

Flash Sentry. Bow his head as he answers. "I really do not mind Princess Twilight."

Twilight. "If you like just call me Twilight."

Flash Sentry. "Thank you, your highness, ah, I ah mean Twilight." Twilight could not help but Chuckle quietly about Flash blushing as he walks along with Twilight to meet up with Flutter Shy's new friend.

On the other side where Flutter Shy lives, a brown Pony with Light brown with golden steaks in her main and Tail wears an apron and a gardening hat was busy making new raised planting beds to make her vegetable garden that will help her kept sustained. She has lived like this for a long time, looking out for herself but also looking out for every pony else's good will, and respects. Doodle Loo just finished filling up her beds with fresh planting mixtures to fill in her beds before adding vegetable seeds for the start of the growing season when she noticed her neighbor Flutter Shy with other ponies beside her.

Doodle Loo. "Oh, Hello Flutter shy, I see you had brought new friends for me to meet."

Flutter Shy. "Oh yes, that is if you do not mind of course Doodle Loo."

Doodle Loo. "Not at all mi Amiga."

Applejack. "Oh, you have a Mexican back ground have you sugar cube?"

Doodle Loo. "That I do, and you must be Applejack, I have seen you around the market the other day when Fluttershy was explaining you to me when she was looking for her angel."

Applejack. "You bet I am." Then notices her garden. "Planting a garden, I see."

Doodle Loo. "That I am, I just finished with placing the soil I need to grow the items I grew when I was growing up with my family." Then every pony noticed she was planting things that they were not familiar with.

Rarity. "What kind of vegetable is this?" She asked as thought it looked like a small pepper like item then Doodle loo had to stop her before she decided to take a spicy bite into it.

Doodle Loo. "Just be careful of the Jalapenos, they can be-." She was cut off while witnessing Rarity looking like she had flames shooting out of her ears as her mane made it looked like they were on fire. Then sighs to finish was she was saying. "Really spicy." Then Rarity went to find some water and found one of the water troughs for Doodle loo's lambs as Rarity had drank the water leaving just enough for the lambs to have a drink after Rarity. The rest of the friends could not help but laugh about Rarity's mis fortune about her fist experience with a hot pepper.

Rainbow Dash. "Ha, ha, ha, you should have looked at your reaction to that pepper Rarity. Ha, ha." Rarity could not help but to laugh about her misfortunes about a pepper she did not know before.

Rarity now looking embarrassed about the whole thing. "I am sorry darling, if I had waited long enough to listen then I would not have found the need for that drink darling."

Doodle loo. "I always make sure everyone knows of what is around, that way they can find better knowledge about the world around them."

Twilight Sparkle. "Flutter Shy mentioned about how you mentioned to her a world where there is an Island of some sorts where the locomotives there can actually talk. We thought it was a silly thing to think about."

Doodle loo. "Actually, I was referring to a series of stories Written by a clergy pony who use to write his Childhood imagination of how he was imagining the movements of his favorite past time as a rail fan, especially his fascination on steam engines. So, he wrote a series of stories called the railway series starting with the three railway engines." Then using the magic in her horn had presented the series of books for the ponies to look into. "These are the books by this Clergy pony, they are a series of stories made mainly for children who are fascinated about the world of steam engines, especially about a steam engine like this one." She says as she brought over another book and on the cover of this book it reads. "Thomas the tank engine, this book was my favorite book of the series as it told the story of how one small engine was able to follow his dream and explore beyond the life as a station pilot." Everyone of the main Six and Starlight and Flash Sentry, were fascinated about the stories about these engines mentioned in the books.

Twilight. "Wow I never knew that stories like these existed."

Doodle loo. "Are you kidding, these books have been out for a long time, far longer that I have been alive. These books were handed down by my grandmother when she uses to visited other lands beyond Equestria."

Pinky. "I remember these books, I had them when my mom use to read these to me when I was a tiny little filly."

Applejack. "I know my granny may have a book or two somewhere around Sweet Apple acres."

Rarity. "This is a first for me darling, I would not mind fancying over these engines over some place beyond Equestria."

Doodle Loo. "They will do more than just make you feel like you are part or their world Rarity am I right Rarity?"

Rarity. "That is correct Darling thank you for asking me."

Flutter Shy. "I had already read some part of the first book, I was worried about a green engine who stopped inside of a tunnel."

Pinky. "Aww why would that worry you Flutter Shy, he did get out again did the engine not."

Flutter Shy. "He did but for a while he was bricked up because he refused to come out of the tunnel fearing that the rain would spoil his green paint with red stripes. No matter how much everyone tried they could not get the green engine to come out of the tunnel."

Doodle Loo. "Have anyone of you ever read the railway series at all?"

Pinky. "Yeah well I only heard it from my grand mare pie about these stories, but I always find myself already asleep, and never really heard the end of them."

Rainbow Dash was looking into the first book to see a big strong blue engine and wonders who it is. "What is the name of this big engine?" Then all see the big blue engine that Rainbow had asked bout. Then Doodle Loo answered.

Doodle Loo. "That would be Gordon Rainbow, he is base on a LNER pacific A 1 locomotive from great Brit-horn. They are supposed to be a very fast engine for their day. But do not let their performance get to their smoke boxed as the author of these books would say, or they will be too puffed up in the smoke box for their own good."

Apple Jack. "What the hay is that supposed to mean?" Then Doodle Loo had an idea.

Doodle Loo. "If any pony wants, they can bring home some of the copies of the books home, that way we all can read and understand the world they live in. And what the world means to an engine."

Every pony liked that idea, and each had a copy of the books while Doodle Loo kept her original copies and hopes to copy more in case more want to read the books of the railway series. Then Twilight spoke out.

Twilight. "This is very Generous of you Doodle Loo, you plan to release more into the future?"

Doodle Loo. "Not unless I am given the privilege by the publishers Twilight, other than that I do not mind sharing the worlds of imagination."

Rainbow Dash. "Like imagining how many times how awesome I am at breaking records with my sonic rain-boom?"

Rarity. "Or how fabulous are my finest works of art admired for all of Equestria to see."

Apple Jack. "Or how far and wide are my family's apple business is across Equestria for every Stallion Mare and young-ins can sink their teeth fantastic juicy apple from the farm."

Doodle Loo. "Especially every one of those inside dreams we like to conjure up now an then, before we discover how we manage to make them happen or not." The Flash Sentry and Starlight glimmer came over and looked into the books that Doodle loo was talking about and was inspired to read into the world of talking trains and how the adventure for them will play out in the end.

Starlight. "I am starting to enjoy reading about the stories already."

Flash Sentry. "I would not mind looking into them myself when I am not too busy keeping Twilight safe from harm." He says before turning into a shade of red that Twilight could not help chuckle and noticed how cute the former Crystal Empire guard appears to her decided it was time to give Doodle Loo a tour of Pony Ville and hopefully the castle with the school of friendship before everyone went home for the night.

Twilight. "Well until we can call it a day, why not allow for us to give you a tour of our town all the way up to the castle and the school of friendship to finish it off."

Doodle loo Thought for a moment and would love to see the rest of Ponyville, and hopes to have a look into the castle of friendship before calling it a day, and the tour of the school of friend ships sounds like a wonderful place where everyone understands what becoming a friend is all about. "I would like that very much Twilight. But first let me call out my friend from in side I do believe he may want to see Pony ville as well." Then turns back into the house and called to her friend by saying. "OH, Ralph come out here and say hello to our new pony friends. "Then from the house was a blue and gold macaw who came and swoop down and landed on Doodle Loo's back to be introduced. The bird squawked before he spoke out to every pony. "Hello, I am very happy to meet you, as you can see my name is Ralph and I am a blue and gold Macaw, I am very honored to meet you ponies." Finishing off with a bow as a gentle Pony would.

Rarity. "Oh. My, my what good manners we have, it is an honor to meet up with you too Ralph."

Fluttershy. "Oh, wow he is amazing, and you have nice manners for a Blue and Gold Macaw."

Doodle Loo. "He is also very talented by copying another pony's voice and making you believe you an in a conversation with another pony when you should look around to notice this little guy having a laugh now and then. Don't worry he knows the difference to play a trick and to use his talents when necessary."

Then Ralph flew around and landed before Rarity before placing his wing around her hoof before kissing it like a gentle pony, making Rarity blush, the flew to Rainbow Dash and gave her a wing bump before she chuckled about a new wing buddy.

Rainbow Dash. "Awesome." Then he flew down to Apple Jack gave her a peck on her checks making her blush.

Apple Jack. "Awe Shucks. Heh, heh." Then greeted everyone of them the friendliest way a macaw can make to every pony he meets.

Doodle loo. "Now that we are properly introduced, why don't we allow for Twilight and her friends give us a tour around Ponyville Ralph?" she says as Ralph turns to her then turns back to the other ponies and gave his answer.

Ralph. "Sure, why not, I like to see who is around ponyville, do excuse me if I would sound like the other ponies when I do meet them. It helps me understand which pony is who."

Twilight. "Considered us warned, now shall we be on our way then."

And so with the party of friend ventured with the new pony in town with Ralph riding on Doodle Loo's back every pony took the time to introduce Doodle loo around pony vile. Unknown to everyone a mysterious figure is hiding into the shadows who is this Pony of Shadows? We will not know until the next part of the Elements of Eqestria.


	2. The tour of Ponyville

Here we have the main six give the new pony in town a tour of Ponyville, and while they show her many places and many creatures, she finds amazing. A shadowy figure follows them across town making the new pony very nervous about the events that are about to unfold before her and the rest of her party of friends.

I do not own my little pony they are owned by producer Lauren Faust and owned by Hasbro! Studios.

**Tour of Ponyville.**

Last time Twilight sparkle requested that Spike and Starlight Glimmer retrieved the report scrolls and the books that led her towards her destiny to become the Princess of Friendship and required the School of friendship to be a place where the values of friendship are taught. Then the rest of the main six came to visit the castle and learned from Fluttershy about a new pony in town. All went to see the pony known as Doodle Loo and had learned about another form of magic by using the power of imagination, and thus introduced them to the railway series about the engines who can talk and make great adventures using the imagination. Then after the main six was introduced to her blue and gold macaw Ralph every pony was more than happy to give Doodle Loo a tour of the town, but not before a looming shadow was lurking about.

Now.

As the main Six Starlight Glimmer along with Flash Sentry accommodate doodle loo around town starting with Sweet apple acres, as applejack had introduced doodle loo to her family.

Applejack. "Now this here is my family. This big guy is my big brother Big Mac, along with him is his sweetheart sugar bell." Then Big Mac and Sugar Bell turned to see the new Mare with Applejack and the rest of the Main Six.

Sugar ball. "Ho hello Applejack, nice to see you again." Then turns to see Doodle Loo. "you must be new in town, how are you?"

Doodle Loo. "Mocha gracias' Mi amiga. Which means thank you if you are not familiar with Spanish."

Sugar Bell. "Thank you for clarifying your means of speaking friend."

Big Mac. "Eeyup." Then came up one of the cutie mark crusaders Applebloom who just returned after her meeting was adjourned.

Apple Bloom. "Hello everyone." Then Ralph just squawked before sounding like Apple bloom in return.

Ralph. "Hello small Pony, my name is Ralph, what is your name by the way?" Apple Bloom just giggled after Ralph had sounded like her.

Apple Bloom. "I-a my name is Apple Bloom nice to meet you Ralph."

Ralph in his normal voice. "Nice to meet you too Apple Bloom." Then Doodle Loo spoke up.

Doodle loo. "My name is Doodle Loo by the way Apple Bloom." Then Apple Jack had chimed in.

Apple Jack. "She happens to be my little sister, and member of a club of younger ponies known around as the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

Apple Bloom. "As part of the cutie Mark Crusaders, we are here to help young ponies find their potentials that allow for them to find their cutie marks in hopes of finding their place." Doodle Loo was impressed.

Doodle Loo. "You like to help young ponies find out what futures may be for them? That is amazing Apple Bloom." Then a voice was coming from inside the barn to get the family's attention to get the chores around Sweet Apple Acres done.

"". "What in tar nation are you all standing around when there are chores to be done you wiper snappers." Then she met up with doodle Loo for the first time. "Oh, so we have company don't we, and who you may be young filly?"

Doodle Loo. "Mi Iiamo Doodle Loo, MI amiga Manzana Abulia Mare. It means my name is Doodle Loo, Grandma apple mare Friend."

"". "Ooh a Spanish speaking friend aye, if I ask you to teach me all the Spanish you talk about then maybe you can help me with the other new neighbors who also come from Spanish speaking backgrounds. My name is actually Granny smith, by the way young-in."

Then she and Doodle loo shook their hooves hello.

Doodle Loo. "I am honored Granny Smith, and Mucho Grazia, which means thank you."

Granny Smith. "And polite too not many these days."

Applejack. "My friends and I are helping Doodle loo around Pony Ville to help her become more acquainted Granny, so if you do not mind, we need to head out to town to show her more about Pony ville and its residents."

Granny Smith, "Ooh go right on ahead Applejack and don't be a stranger Doodle loo."

Doodle Loo. "I will try and be a regular visitor to your farm Granny smith, who knows maybe we can swap gardening ideas between the two of us, if you like?"

Granny Smith. "Well of course darlin, now have fun in town ya'll."

Twilight. "Let us get going everyone, next stop is sweet sugar cube corner."

Pinky Pie. "not to mention all the cupcakes you can eat such as rock candy cupcakes, rainbow Cupcakes, cupcakes with sprinkles and all sorts of cupcakes." Then Doodle Loo just had to chuckle about Pinky Pie's obsession with cupcakes.

Doodle Loo. "I am sure all that sounds wonderful Pinky Pie, but have you ever sunk your teeth into a Banuelos before?"

Rainbow dash. "What is that?'

Doodle Loo. "That is a traditional Spanish flat bread that rolls out like our traditional tortillas except they are meant to be deep fried and sprinkled over with cinnamon and sugar. It is one of my favorite treats besides Conchs and even my favorite Spanish inspired cookies that are just soft and crumbly at the bite of them."

That excites Pinky Pie. "Ooh, ooh do you have any recipes on those type of sweet breads here?"

Doodle Loo. "If I can find the time Pinky Pie then we can actually swap how to make the recipes for the sweet breads."

Pinky Pie. "Then maybe you can swap recipes with Mr. and Mrs. Cake with treats from Sugar cube corner." Doodle loo thought about this then rejected the idea for respect of the bakers of sugar cube corners secrets for their bake shop.

Doodle Loo. "Thank you, Pinky, but I do not believe in taking some pony else's work for my own, it is almost like piracy of some pony hard work they do for their own business."

Pinky. "Aw. And we cannot trade recipes on cupcakes?' Then Doodle loo had an Idea.

Doodle Loo. "Pinky if we find the time, I can help show you some of the Mexi-hoovan recipes if you want to learn it for yourself?" that perked Pinky up.

Pinky. "A Mexi – Hoovan recipe party! Wha-hoo!"

Doodle Loo. "You mean a fiesta Pinky, I can also show you how we in Mexi-hooves make a fiesta possible."

Pinky. "A Mexi-hooves fiesta party?! EVEN BETTER!" Everyone just laughed as they all left sugar corner before everyone went into Rarity's Carousel boutique while Rarity showed Doodle loo her finest outfits.

Rarity. "As you can see, we make the most exquisite illuminating dresses for everyone all around Equestria to see and marvel if they wanted a sense of flash in their wares darling." Doodle Loo looked all around and is admired about the dresses and wonders if Rarity have seen any of the Mexi-hooves style of dresses incase she herself may want to show mexi-hooves dances around Ponyville one day.

Doodle Loo. "they all look lovely I am sure Rarity, but have you seen dresses like these?" Then she uses her horn to lift a photo of Mexi-hooven ponies dressed in traditional attire of Fiesta time. "These ponies are dressed in my old land's attire when they perform Mexi-hooven dances." Rarity looked into the photo to see the various dresses for the Mares and wardrobe that the stallions.

Rarity. "Oh, they look dashing darling, I might need some inspiration on making these for what you have said to Pinky?"

Doodle Loo. "A Fiesta Rarity, it is a Mexi-hooves traditional party, filled up with good food, Mariachi music along with traditional dances that make you feel you have been taken to Mexi-hooves."

Twilight could not help but wonder what Flash Sentry would look like if he looked like one of the dancers that Doodle loo was talking about but could not help but to be amused quietly. Doodle Loo wandered what was on Twilight's mind.

Doodle Loo. Whispers into Twilight's ear. "Something amusing twilight?" this caught Twilight off guard about her crush on Flash Sentry.

Twilight. "I was just wondering about something that is all."

Doodle loo. "Hm mm. Don't worry, if it is a bad time, we can talk about it later if you like?"

Twilight. "Sure, we can do that later, but right now why don't we just head up to the castle and I am more than glad to show you around."

Doodle Loo. "I like that very much twilight." Then turns to Ralph who was still riding on her back. "How about it Ralph want to follow twilight to her castle of friendship?"

Ralph just bowed for the response. "I like that very much Doodle loo, please lead the way Princess twilight Sparkle."

Twilight. "You can call me Twilight Ralph, I may be a Princess. I however like to be treated like every pony else."

Ralph just squawked before speaking. "Then let us get this show on the road little fillies." Every pony just laughed with Ralph as he made that little funny voiced joke.

At last everyone gathered up to the front doors of the school of friendship as everyone gave Doodle loo a tour of the school. Everywhere they all went, they all pitched in what each student is learning wile attending each class they take throughout the course of the day. Then finally they all managed to reach the front doors of the castle of friendship, twilights home.

Twilight. "This is where I now stay in Ponyville since my friends and I had this brought up after our battle with Tirek, a centaur who was draining the magic out of every pony throughout Equestria."

Doodle Loo. "I thought there was a problem with my magic a few years back, but since I realize how fragile it is to lose magic, I find it best to find other ways to get the things I need to keep going no matter how hard I had to try."

Rainbow Dash. "Not to worry about that bad old mixed up bull monkey, he is deep within the walls of Tartarus, as long he stays in there, he nor Cozy bell are ever going to cause trouble across Equestria again."

Doodle loo. "You better hope you are right Rainbow Dash, I do not want to be a part of Equestria if he nor his small partner are every released from Tartarus again."

Applejack. "Well now sugar cube, if that was to happen then we will be ready for them if they dare to return around here again."

Doodle loo. "I also heard the tales on how you six and even you Starlight Glimmer had to take on the horrible queen of the Changelings a couple of times already and can still be troublesome if she had her chances again."

Straight. "As Applejack had said if they do show up then it will be up to everyone here to put a stop to all their troublesome schemes if they are to come here again." Unknown to everyone from outside the windows of the castle of friendship a mysterious shadow was lurking when they had mentioned the queen of the changelings and made a hissy sound before ducking down to the underbrush but not before Ralph had heard a tousling of bushes from the windows behind him and doodle Loo. He turned his head and just missed the silhouette of the shadow and Doodle loo wandered what struck his attention.

Doodle Loo. "Everything alright Ralph, what is wrong little friend?"

Ralph. Speaks quietly as he turned to Doodle loo with concern. "I thought to have seen something from the outside of that window Doodle loo." They both turned their heads to look out the window. "But when I turned to have a look, it seemed a shadow was lurking outside before it ducked away as I was looking towards it."

Doodle loo knows that Ralph does not kid around if there was something going to be wrong, if he felt a bit uneasy about something. "If you continue to see more about this shadow Ralph, it is best to talk to me since I know you better than any pony here." Ralph just nods yes to let her knows that he understands.

Twilight notices Doodle loo and Ralph being distracted about something and grabbed their attention about what they were talking about. "Hey, are you two alright, what has gotten your attention just now?"

Then Doodle Loo know it is best to let them know about what Ralph just saw. "Ralph just told me that he may have seen something just outside of your window Twilight."

Twilight. "what sort of something Ralph?"

Ralph. "Let me just say that I may have seen a shadow outside of our window just after you mentioned to us about that Changeling queen just now."

Every pony went over to the window that Ralph just mentioned, then all seen nothing at first, and turned back to the small macaw.

Rainbow Dash. "Ralph are you absolutely sure you have seen some sort of shadow outside this window?"

Ralph. "I am really sure Rainbow, I just turned after I heard a hissy noise and when I went to turn my head around, I saw a bit of the shadow before it cleared away from the window."

Rarity. "Maybe it could be spike, he has been trying new tricks since he grew in his wings last year."

Twilight. "I know for sure that would not be Spike, because I had asked him to place the memorabilia and the book of the two sisters somewhere where I can look into then when I came back with you Doodle Loo."

Applejack. "let us look around the castle and find out who would be lurking around the castle like that." Everyone headed up to Twilights study to check in on spike.

Spike was upstairs dusting off the study of twilight's unaware of the same shadow that Ralph had mentioned. While it kept coming closer to the study a bit of dust was covering up the shadows face and started to cough and sneezed that got the attention of spike who turned around and found the Shadow to materialize into Queen Crystallis just before the little frightened dragon before he let out a scream of surprise and fright. "Daaw.

Twilight and the rest had heard Spikes screams. "That is Spike something is wrong, come on every pony." Then everyone ran up to the study while Ralph decided to fly ahead to see if he can spot anything before the group does. AS he neared the entrance way of the study he stopped and saw a frightening looking Alicorn pony looking down on the small dragon.

Spike. "Queen Crystallis what are you doing here?"

Chrystalis. "I just came for a momentum from twilight's collections for the castle of friendship, and I find the stories of the twin sisters to my liking!" She says as she cackles before the small dragon and as Ralph was just outside of the doorway and was not seen by Cristalist decided to mimic twilight's voice to know what the former Queen of the Changelings wanted.

Ralph. (Speaking with Twilight's voice as the rest of the party just arrived to hear and listened in.) "Christallis, why have you come to my castle of friendship, and what do you want with the stories of the two sisters of Equestria?"

Christallis looked around to see where the voice was coming from but Ralph was too clever not to be seen by this evil Alicorn queen. "Show yourself twilight and face me before launching my new plan I have for you and your destiny to be the Princess of Friendship."

Ralph. (In Twilight's voice) "What could you possibly do with the stories of the two sisters, and what possible way you can rearrange the history of the path I took to be Princess of Friendship Christallis."

Christallis. "you will know in time Twilight, when I return to make sure you never received that message from your mentor to allow for you to venture to Ponyville and become the princess of Friendship,"

Then the party of ponies with the real twilight sparkle came in and confronted her about her plans she is about to unleash, but not before Starlight, twilight, and the rest will bring into light about the journey Christallis plans to make.

Twilight. "That will not work Christallis, the spell for time traveling is no longer available since both Starlight and I had destroyed it from the last time it was used."

Starlight. "Even if you did want to turn back time as you said Christallis how are you going to achieve this even without Starswirl the bearded spell of time travel. What would you do to travel back in time to achieve this little scam you plan to unleash?"

Queen Christallis. "That will be telling wouldn't it Princess twilight Sparkle, when I finally get my revenge as soon, I have the book of the two sisters." Without knowing Ralph had swooped in and had the book of the two sisters in his talons, before Cristallis can turn to see the bird just snatched it before she could. In outrage she took her new focus on the brave little parrot. "Give me that book little pest!" She demanded, then Ralph turned to Doodle Loo.

Doodle Loo. "Get out of here with that book Ralph, she wants it to retrace everything that happened here in ponyville and the whole of Equestria its self!" Ralph waisted no time and headed out the window as the Main six did what they could to hold off the Changeling queen with all their might and successfully to the point of where Queen Christallist had to retreat until she can find the book again.

Christallis. "Your little bird friend may have flown the coop, but once I find him again, he will regret ever to cross paths with me. He better still has the book when I find him, and if he doesn't, he will surly suffer a horrible fate with me!"

Doodle Loo. "Not if I have anything to say about this Christallis, do not harm my little ombre, or you will have me to deal with queen has been."

The main six and Starlight. "Nor will we!"

Christallis. "OH really, and what can you do to make me disappear? Have magical powers like Twilight and Starlight have that can match even theirs?"

Doodle Loo. "It is more like the magic of the Immagination, it may be in my head, but when I can conger it up, I can also make it happen!"

Christallyist. "Well now I would like to see what you can do with your imagination."

Doodle loo did warn her and within her imagination she thought of a place to send the former Queen of the Changelings the summoning up a teleportation warp, had swung around and taken the horrible queen of the Changelings to a deserted part of Equestria beyond the known lands of Ponyville.

Back at the Castle of friendship she (Doodle Loo) returned to her pony friends and is worried about Ralph. "I need to look for Ralph to see if he is alright."

Fluttershy. "We can come with you if you like."

Doodle loo. "Thank you Fluttershy, any pony else please I need to know if Ralph is alright."

Rainbow Dash. "No problem, we can zoom around to see if any pony had seen your parrot friend."

Twilight Sparkle. "We can all help you find Ralph; do you have any idea where he may be?"

Doodle Loo. "Chances that he made it all the way home to my cabin, we all can travel there to make sure."

AppleJack. "No problem at all Doodle Loo, I like the little Macaw friend of yours."

Rarity. "I do as well darling, not to worry we will make sure that charming little Macaw of yours is returned to you."

Doodle Loo. "Mocha Gracias Mi amigas I like that very much." Then Twilight had a thought.

Twilight. "By the way where did you imagine Christallis to when she dared you?"

Doodle Loo. "I can only think of one place where she would be too far away for her to make her appearance here soon. So, I imagined her to the other side of world where there is nothing as far the eye can see."

Twilight. "Hm mm. you know I never seen a spell made just by imagination alone. You have got to show me one day."

Doodle Loo. "Sure Twilight, when we are not too busy looking for Ralph right now." They all kept going until they all reached to Doodle Loo's cabin and sure enough out from the open window was Ralph. Who just squawked before letting himself be known by Doodle Loo and their new pony friends. Everyone was glad as they saw the blue and gold macaw fly over and landed on Doodle Loo's back again. Doodle Loo smiled as she seen her blue and gold friend appeared and is unharmed. "Ralph you are all right, Como Estes mi Chiquita Ombre." Ralph just squawked and readdressed to her and every pony else.

Ralph. "I came back to make sure she does not find that book she wanted so much of."

Twilight. "Just where is the book Ralph, I needed it to make apart of the history behind the castle and school of friendship?" Ralph flew up from Doodle Loo's back to show every pony.

Ralph. "Follow me and I will show you ponies." They all followed the blue and gold macaw into the cabin and in a hidden part of the Doodle Loo's bedroom where a series of doors are behind doodle loos wardrobe and from the deepest part of the closet Ralph appeared with the book he hopes to hide away until Chrystallis was long gone. "Here you go Twilight, safe and sound as you would like it."

Twilight. "Thank you, Ralph." Then noticed the doors in Doodle loos Closet. "What is with all those doors behind your wardrobe Doodle Loo." Then doodle loo finds it best to talk about the doors later, so she used the magic in her horn to close the door to her closet until ready to talk about then another day.

Doodle Loo. "I am very sorry twilight, but I find I had enough adventures for one day after facing that former Queen of the Changelings."

Twilight. "Hm mm, I suppose so, maybe another day you can explain them, and call it a day for now."

Applejack. "Alright every pony, it is time we all headed for home for the day since I still have my chores to finish on the farm."

Flutter shy. "Not to mention that my animal friends might be getting very hungry by now."

Rainbow dash. "yeah I can really call it a day myself every pony."

Starlight. "I supposed we all had a long day today, why don't we all get to know you more later Doodle loo."

Doodle Loo thought this and agrees to meet up with her new pony friends in Ponyville. "I like that very much Starlight, every pony if you may need a helping hoof then all you have to do is ask me. Alright."

Twilight. "Fine by us, well have a good night Doodle loo."

Doodle Loo. "Buenos notches mi amigas, you too Flash Sentry."

Flash Sentry. "Nice to meet you too Doodle Loo, have a good night." Then turns to leave with the main six and Starlight with hopes he can be more confident with the Princess of magic into the future. Doodle Loo had seen this and realized that Flash has not doubt has a crush over Twilight Sparkle but decided it was not her business to interfere with another ponies' business. As she and Ralph retired for the night, she does have concern if any pony ever entered the series of doors behind her wardrobe in her closet. She knows all too well what can happen if any one does. "Just hope no one would be too foolish about entering these doors without a thought of shock when they entered them." She and Ralph decided to have a read of one of the railways series books, as she read one of them she could not help but hear the sounds of steam engines behind one of the doors. Doodle Loo does know where it leads to but decided not to do too much about it.

What is on the other side of the doors that Doodle Loo have behind her wardrobe, where could they all lead to, and what could possibly be on the other side of any of them. We can all return another time to find out on the elements of Equestria.


	3. Behind the Doors

Doodle Loo is enjoying her time in Ponyville, but there is another side of her that she did not explained to the Maine six about the mysterious doors in the far end of her closet. What can these doors reveal, what else is there to doodle Loo than anyone in Ponyville can know about her special abilities? Let us read on and find out.

I do not own My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic.

It is the soul property of Hasbro! Studios.

* * *

**Doors to the unknown.**

It was a bright sunny day across the landscape of Ponyville thanks to the help of the Pegasi including Rainbow Dash, since it is their job of maintaining the weather across the lands of Equestria. In the castle of friendship Twilight sparkle and spike just finished reading on the railway series along with the rest of the main Six including rainbow dash after reading the last story about the 100th anniversary of the northwestern railway. Everyone of the ponies were amazed about the many adventures of the engines within the series.

Twilight while she finishes up on Thomas comes home after the book of how he was chosen to take part in the great Railway Show. (The book Version). "Wow The blue engine known as Thomas sure had made plenty of enthusiast happy during his time at the National Railway Museum."

Spike. "I like the part when he came home and there was a crowd waiting for his return from that show."

AppleJack. "Whoo whee partner Toby and Percy really were off their wheels while Thomas was away."

Pinky Pie. "Aww poor Percy wercy almost went with that bridge after soothing Thomas's coaches from What Henry had told them."

Rarity. "James should not be so jealous about how Thomas was picked to be part of the Great railway Show; I mean if Thomas was able to go and represent Sodor. Then the controller chosen the right engine to do so."

Rainbow Dash. "These books are awesome, especially when Gordon does his best when he is not too boastful about being the biggest and the strongest to pull the wild nor wester."

Fluttershy. "I like the Centenary; it took all the engine's efforts to fix up Henry's tunnel in time to bring the century long celebration to Knapford Station."

Starlight Glimmer. "I like how all the books made it sound like there is another world where engines can talk to us, but if only we managed to speak to them first before venturing on down the line."

Flash Sentry, after reading the railway series himself could not help but wonder, if there was more about this other world that allows for the trains to talk to one another. "This Island of Sodor sounds like a wonderous place to visit, I wonder if the place actually exists somewhere?"

Twilight heard Flash and also wondered if the place called the Island of Sodor could actually exist. "I may not know of the answer to that one, may be when we visit Doodle Loo when we meet her next about if the world of Talking trains actually exist."

Spike. "Sounds like another trip to Doodle Loo's place and try and out smart Ralph the next time we play checkers again."

Starlight Glimmer. "Since when did you and Ralph manage to find the time to play Checkers now and then?"

Spike. "You will be surprised how often he and I have the time to get close to beating one another, that is until I get a message from the princess then I had to race out of the game and raced to give the notes to Twilight."

Twilight. "Most of them were some references that the princesses wanted for a project they were working on for the time being."

Rarity. "Well I for one would love to journey back to her place and please refrain me from any more of those hot peppers of hers."

The others could not help but to chuckle about the last time they all visited Doodle loo and Rarity had to chance biting on a Jalapeno pepper, that made her drink heavily from the lamb's water trough.

AppleJack. "Nothing to worry about Sugar cube. I am sure that we now know what she grows in her garden patch."

Pinky Pie. "And she did promise me to tech me how to make her special Mexi-hoofs bread she like so much."

Twilight. "I would not mind a return visit now that we have finished reading the books she gave to our keeping. I am for one am very excited to meet her again and wonder why she has so many doors behind her closet?"

Rainbow Dash. "I smell and adventure coming on, so what are we waiting for? Let us head over there and see what she is up to?"

Then Twilight gave instructions to spike to follow. "Spike make a letter to Doodle Loo Please?"

Then spike took out a scroll and a feathered pen before he began to write it down. "Ready Twilight."

Then Twilight begin. "Dear Doodle Loo, my friends and I have enjoyed the books you gave to me and my friends since our last visit. I would like to inform you that we plan a return visit now we had finished up with the railway series. I hope this is not to your inconvenience from your daily routine. But we decided we would like a friendly visit back to your place to learn more about you and your knowledge on this magic of the imagination. Sincerely yours Twilight Sparkle."

Spike who was finishing the Scroll. "Sincerely yours Twilight S-p-a-r-k-l-e-. DONE! Send it?"

Twilight. 'Please Spike?"

Then Spike blew fire on to the Scroll and it disappeared into the smoke and flew away to Doodle Loo's Home. "There, I hope she is home to read the Scroll."

AppleJack. "I hope so too Sugar, do not want to make a visit if she is not there to greet us when we get there."

Then everyone heard a Squawk coming from the Skies and flew into view was Ralph the blue and gold macaw of Doodle Loo's. "Ahoy me hearties, me ship had come to shore and was give to you a load of treasure from me first mate mates!" Every pony laughed including Ralph himself.

Twilight Sparkle. "Welcome back Ralph, did Doodle Loo sent you to deliver her response back to us?'

Ralph in his normal voice. "That is correct Twilight, she and I where finishing up on some chores when your scroll came in and read about your visitation. She had sent a message of her own to bring to you." Then let go of the return scroll from his talons just as Twilight had used her magic to retrieve the scroll in order to ready out loud.

Twilight. "Dear Twilight, I have read your invitation, I am glad to let you know that I am ready for your second visitation. I am more than happy to allow for your visitation, come in the following day for Ralph and I to be more prepared for your visit Twilight, Sincerely yours Doodle Loo." Then turns back to Ralph. "Let her know that we are more than happy to return for a second visit Ralph." Then Ralph flapped his wings to keep him aloft enough to respond back.

Ralph. "I will do just that Twilight Sparkle." Then he Squawked again before he flew up into the sky and flew in the direction of doodle Loo's home.

Rainbow Dash. "OH yes Doodle Loo we are coming back to your place tomorrow."

Fluttershy. "I just hope the visitation will go smoother than the last one."

Rarity. "Now why would it not darling, after all Doodle Loo took out the former Queen of the Changelings since the last time, we shared time with her."

Twilight. "I still wondered how she managed to use the imagination to cast that spell that send her to the other side of Equestria like she said she did."

Applejack. "All that matters is that we do work well together with Doodle loo being part of that conflict."

Spike. "Not to mention that I had placed that book in a very secured location in the Castle for Twilight to look into after she was done with the Railway series."

Pinky. "And where did you say you had placed that book Spike? Just so we know where it is hidden in case someone wanted another crack of gaining the book in the first place."

Spike. "Now if I told you that Pinky then it would not be a secret wouldn't it."

Starlight. "Let us just say that it is somewhere that no one suspects to look for the book."

Applejack. "I would have guessed that myself that is."

Twilight. "Well until tomorrow it is best for us to get some well-earned rest, (She says as she expresses her weary ness to sleep) so I will see every pony in the morning." Then turns to Flash. "Why don't we all get a good night sleep."

Flash feeling nervous about how Twilight was now staring at him and how embarrassed he is while the Princess of Friendship is offering him a place to sleep.

Flash. "Ah- Yes. Yes of course we should find some place to sleep for the night. I however will find my place to rest if that is alright by you Princess Twilight. Oh. – Ah I mean Twilight sparkle."

Twilight could not help but to giggled at Flash's response for her invitation of where to sleep for the night but decided it would be best for another time to see if Flash may have any real feelings for the Princess of Friendship. Until then every Pony went to their place of sleep for the night and waited for the following day, but not have noticed a new presence outside of the Castle of Friendship who heard where the book of the twin sisters of Equestria could be found.

That night in the home of Doodle Loo, she also was ready for a night's rest along with Ralph already sleeping on his perch. She was about to climb into bed when a light coming from one of the doors to the other side. The other side she heard chuffing and huffing of engines coming and going. She wondered what is going on from the other side of the door. Then a crack came as the door in question was opened ajar and exposed a couple of Red squirrels entering the room looking for something. Doodle Loo sees this and wonders what these little squirrels are doing in her bedroom. She came to one of them and used her heart and mind to hear what the little critters are doing in her home. _(In her head)_ "What is wrong little ones, why have you come to my place of rest that may make your presence here to be known?"

Then the little rodent explained all he and his companion had witness since the previous year about how engines have separated from their engine half and are now walking among the humans there, while their engine halves are still on the rails... Doodle Loo was really surprised at this, she knows of a real reason this had happened, the great Elders had chosen the engines on the other side a chance to live among the humans, she may need to make a special trip to the other side, until then she has her appointment with Twilight Sparkle and her friends the following morning then she told the her little friend. "I will make a special visit to the Island; can you send a message to our friends on the other side that I will be making a special visit when the time comes?" The little chattering creature said that he will, and both he and his companion had returned to their side of the door to have it closed from Doodle Loo's side until she decides when the time will be right.

* * *

The following morning Doodle Loo and Ralph had tided up their home in time to see Princess Twilight and her friends come into view of the Spanish speaking pony.

Doodle Loo. "Ah. Buenos mi Amiga s and you too Flash mi Amigos happy about your visit to our humbled home and hopes it had no interruptions like last time."

Twilight. "I am, glad for this second visit Doodle Loo, and I will be glad to know that we had no encounter of any thing that can spoil this day."

However not known to everyone, the same presence from the castle was looking on to the scene as the ponies greeted each other for their visit, then disappears into nothing. Doodle Loo on the other hoof had that same feeling about a presence near by that she had to alert her friends for it.

Doodle Loo. "Are you sure Twilight? Because I am having a feeling that we are being watched by something. What ever it is this time can not be good from what I am feeling right now."

Pinky Pie. "Ooh. Ooh, do you have Doodle Loo senses like I have pinky senses?"

Doodle Loo. "You may say that Pinky. Except that I get that feeling of the earth beneath us give a bit of a rubble that I can feel."

Applejack. "Now how in tar nation does the earth give you a sense of what is going on there sugar cube?"

Doodle Loo. "It was something I have been taught by mi Familia; we have been known as the keepers of the light. I have other relatives who also share this gift along with me, we keep with us a crystal of light that has the abilities to speak to who we refer to as the great elders, but also have a healing property if anyone I may know may have any injuries that may require to heal if treatment is unavailable."

Starlgiht. "Your family has this ability to heal injured ponies if needed?"

Doodle Loo. "That and the fact it can also shield anyone from possible harm, depending upon the situation at hand of course."

Rainbow dash. "That is awesome, not only can you use the imagination to keep the baddies away, but you also have away to prevent anyone from dying."

Doodle Loo. "It has been a wonderful piece to have around in case of such a situation of course, I however still try and find other things to do rather than sit around and do nothing. It is in my nature to find adventure where ever the path my take me."

Twilight. "That is us too Doodle Loo, I believe we can be much beneficial to one another as long as we believe in each other."

Fluttershy. "Oh. Uh sorry to interrupt, but what have you sensed that can be a bit worrying about now?"

Doodle Loo felt around and use a technique to help find where the disturbance was coming from, at last she felt the source and was relieved it was another unicorn Pony behind then rest and had a magician's hat and had grey hair. "It is coming from the other side of that bush over there." Every pony looked into the direction of where Doodle loo was talking about and Twilight using her magic to spread the branches away from a nearby bush to reveal Trixie who could not help but wonder where the Main Six was going and followed them all the way to Doodle Loo's home.

Trixie. "Ah, Hello and hello every pony."  
Everyone sighed and expressed a sense of relief to see Trixie instead of someone worse than her.

Starlight. "Doodle Loo we would like to take this time to introduce you to Trixie, my friend and fellow student of Twilight's."

Doodle Loo was not too sure, she did meet up with Trixie once before when she became new to Ponyville. Doodle Loo remembers when Trixie was more showy than shy about attracting many ponies to view her magic show. This pony was just sneaking around in a form of fear, she cannot place her hoof on it but, this does not seem like the same pony she met on her first day in town. Until she knows for sure she will play along until Doodle Loo get to the bottom of who this is. "Nice to know you Trixie, I am Doodle Loo, I believe we met on my first trip into town."

Trixie. "Oh, nice to know you too doodle Loo. I could not help but noticed my friends on their way to meet up with you. I wanted to meet up with you in person if you do not mind?"

Doodle Loo is really feeling uneasy about this Trixie, she seemed out of character and is more curious about her than showing off her magic or asking about rude questions about anything. "I would like that Trixie, but I need to know you better before I can trust you, do forgive me if that sounded rude or unethical."

Twilight may find Doodle Loo's reaction right on the money about how Trixie was acting, both Twilight and Trixie had an unusually unfriendly relations from the beginning. Now even Twilight was witnessing a different Trixie than she remembered her to be. "Are you feeling alright Trixie, you seemed nervous about something."

Trixie. "What me nervous, how can I be nervous. I just came by to say hello and wondering if there a new pony in town to meet and…"

Doodle Loo can sense she is not telling the truth about her visit to her home and stepped forward and gave a deep stare into the pony in question. "I would like for you to look into my eyes and explain to us of who you really are and why have you come to my home to begin with." As Doodle Loo looked strait into the eyes of the so-called Trixie to tremble of the look from Doodle Loo. Much more so than Fluttershy is when an animal would give her enough grief to give a stare to them. As the pony believed to be Trixie could not help but be weaken by the deep stare of Doodle Loo, because so had melted away the form of Trixie to reveal a changeling one who is not loyal to queen Christallis. The ponies gasped and was shocked to see a lone changeling in their mist and while Doodle Loo continue to gaze into the Changeling's eyes the former felt he had no choice but to reveal his reasons for his visit.

Changeling. "OK I confess. I came under orders from Queen Christallis her self after she captured me and forced me to act in place of one of the ponies of Poniville. She had me distract you all long enough while she is in the castle of Friendship looking for the book about the two sisters."

Twilight. "Forced you, why would she have forced you?"

Changeling. "The Former changeling queen had captured my sisters and had demanded to do this task until she finds the book. Only then she will have released them, at least that is what she claimed she will do."

Doodle Loo. "I doubt that, any pony who says that never keeps their promises about sparing innocent lives from torture."

Rarity. "This is surely a travesty if Chrystallis wants another crack of gaining the book about the two sisters."

Fluttershy. "Not to mention that his sisters are in grave peril if we do not free them."

Pinky. "Ooh that meanie Chrystallis, I have a right mind to give her a hoof or two."

Rainbow Dash. "I say we storm into the castle and stop Chrystallis."

Doodle Loo. "Wait Rainbow, what about his sisters. If we free them then the former queen of the changeling will have no pony under her wicked horn of hers when we come up to stop her again." Then every pony turned back to the changeling. "Our friend, do you happen to know where Chrystalis may have taken your sisters before you headed out to meet us?"

Changeling. "She has them imprisoned in some Crystals that act like holding cells. That is all that I know of before she dragged the Crystals that are holding them with her."

Twilight. "then chances are she is still holding them until she gains of what she is looking for, and that means for every pony here needs to race back to the castle to stop her."

Doodle Loo. "I will come along in case the former Queen ever get physical with this Changeling's sisters in her hold."

Ralph in a tough pony's voice. "I pity the fool who messes with the innocents of Equestria."

Applejack. "What are we waiting for y-all. Let us get a hoofing to the Castle and stop that former Changeling queen!"

Starlight. "Let us go then every pony."

Flash Sentry. "To the castle and to put a stop to Crystallis before she creates too much harm."

Twilight Sparkle. "To the castle of friendship every Pony, let's go!" and every pony there raced back to the castle to put a stop to her before she finds the book.

Will our friends stop Crystallis before she finds the book before she endures her wicked plan? Find out next time on the Elements of Equestria.


	4. Behind the doors part 2

Here is the second part of behind the doors. By doing so allows me to play into the flow of the stories, in time hopes to cross reference the high school stories of Sodor, But that will wait until how this and the other story plays out.

I do not own any part of My Little Pony -Friendship is Magic.

It is solely owned by Hasbro and its respectful owners.

* * *

**Behind the doors 2.**

Last time we have seen the main seven and Flash Sentry attempted a second visit to Doodle Loo's home after she allowed them time to read the Railway Series books. But the visit did no go as planned as Doodle Loo and her visitors had an unexpected guest who was actually a concerned changeling who came disguised as Trixie, after he revealed about being forced by Chrystalis in order for the changeling to keep the ponies extracted long enough for the former Changeling queen in search for the tales of the two sisters. Now aware of a new threat from the former Changeling queen, the ponies included Doodle Loo and her Macaw Ralph hurried their way back to the castle of friendship and to stop Chrystalis while attempting to rescue the sisters of their new changeling friend.

**Now.**

As the ponies raced their way back to the castle of friendship, deep into the castle Chrystalis is indeed searching for the Book on the two sisiters of Equestria. She also has with her are the two sisters the freed Changeling had mentioned but were dragged by the horrid Changeling to keep the two close in case of breech of agreement from their brother.

Chrystallis while searching frantically for the book while the ponies were away. "OH, WHERE IS THAT BLASTED BOOK, IT HAS TO BE HERE SOMEWHERE. WHEN I DO, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON THE PRINCESS OF FRIENDSHIP AND THAT NEW PONY WHO EVER THAT ONE IS!" Continues in searching while the Changeling sisters keeping each other in comfort while imprisoned in the crystal that Chrystalis is hovering around to keep a close eye on the two.

Changeling 1. "Ohh. I am really scared, what will happen to our brother while that Chrystallis is searching for that book."

Changeling 2. "It is going to be alright; you will see when our bother comes back to find help. I do not believe that Thorax will be thrilled if we acted under Chrystallis control again."

Changeling 1 "But what if help does not come, will the ponies understand about our situation?"

Changeling 2. "Of course, they will, this is the Princess of friendship and her fellow ponies who make up the elements of harmony. When they put their hooves together, they make a great team to defeat Chrystallis and restore the harmony in the process."

Changeling 1. "I hope you are right sister."

Chrystalist. "ENOUGH!" then came close to the captured changelings after hearing their voices of hope, had come over to threaten the two while in her hold. "If I find you two chatting away again, then you two will be at my mercy!" While the first one was obviously scared the second one appears to be more courageous enough to face the former queen of the hive.

Changeling 2. Came up to the former changeling queen with confidence and defiance. "And when you do, then what?" and gave Chrystallis a dare stare to see what she will do now that she is no longer in charge of the hive. While in the stare Crystallis is starting to feel uneasy about this brave changeling that is challenging her of what to do about her threat decided to not be seduced to anything disgraceful had decided to continue on with her search for the book while addressing a fair warning about using her abilities against her former minions.

Chrystallis. "Just do not make any noise, or the next time when you do will be your undoing. Do I make myself clear?" The Changeling did hear of what she said but remained unconvinced about her actions against the other Changelings but did acknowledges about the threat upon her and her sister.

Changeling 2 "I take my chances."

Chrystallis really does not like this Changeling and believes she could be a threat to her cause but decided to continue with her search for the book on the two sisters.

Outside of the castle the ponies had arrived and the first to go up to see where the book was kept was spike the dragon along with Ralph who came up to the window to the room where Spike had kept the book from onlookers.

Spike. "Oh, thank Celestia that the book is safe for now, but find a way to keep it away from her until she leaves."

Ralph in his regular voice. "Why don't I find a way to distract her while the rest of our friends find a way to free the Changeling's sisters?"

Spike. "I do not know Ralph; I do not believe she will be tricked the second time since she already knows you can mimic any pony's voice."

Ralph. "True but I can also mimic animal sounds, any sound that can make her jump out of her buggy legs."

Spike. "Just be careful Ralph, she is a very, very, very, bad pony to be messing with."

Ralph flew up and just about the moment he left to find the ponies. "I will do what I can, I just need to let Doodle Loo and the others know what is going on so they will not be too concern about a noise that is coming from me." Then flew in the direction of Doodle Loo and their pony friends just as they made their way into the great hall of the castle while Doodle Loo helps them find where Crystallis is located.

Doodle Loo in the presence of her friends and the use of her horn helps them find where Chrystallis is located.

Applejack. "We are here ya'll, where do we all go from here?"

Then Doodle Loo points the way. "Up here every pony, and she has the two Changeling sisters with her." But somehow, she can sense while one of them is frightened the other happens to be a lot braver to face off the former Changeling queen.

Back with Chrystallis, she is nearing where the book is hidden much to Spike's worry.

Chrystallis. Voice muffled behind the door to the room, "It Has got to be here!"

Spike who was startled when he heard Chrystallis coming from behind the door to the room he was in. "Oh no."

Chrystallis. "Now to see what is behind this door." She was about to enter the room when she was startled when she heard a siren sounded off. "What! where is that coming from?" While she was distracted one of the two sister Changeling looked around and found the source of the noise to see it was a Blue and gold macaw, but said nothing instead she found it best to change her shape into an animal form in this case a hound dog to make it appear there are officials near the castle. While in hound dog mode she can also smell where in the Crystal is at its weakest and decided to use this to her advantage. Then decided to talk to the macaw in dog language much to Ralphs delight since he can also understand animal talk along with Doodle Loo, and both agree to work together along with the ponies who have been alerted by the animal chatter that Fluttershy and Doodle Loo have picked up on and are aware of what is going on.

Fluttershy. "Oh My."

Doodle Loo. "It sounds like Ralph and one of the Changelings are coming up with something, and we need to be there to make sure it happens every pony."

Twilight Sparkle. "Well let us get going every pony, let us help our friends." Then they all raced to the scene of where Chrystallis was still searching for the sounds to see one of the changelings she has had changed into a dog and is convinced that this is some trick and kept on searching until she spotted a familiar blue and gold macaw making the siren sounds.

Chrystallis. Spots Ralph and calls out to him. "You little pest, do you believe I can be fooled a second time!"

Ralph now discovered by Chrystallis stops his sounds and decided to speak in his own voice. "maybe not, but it was enough to keep you occupied for a while."

"". "STOP RIGHT THERE CHRYSTALLIS!" Then Chrystallis and Ralph had turned to the attention of Main seven, Flash Sentry and Doodle Loo who were now in their presence and decided to see the ponies who stopped her from before.

Crystallis. "Well, well if it isn't Twilight Sparkle the rest of her friends and the new pony I have yet to be introduced to."

Doodle Loo. "Mi llamo Is no preoccupar. Haber pasado de Chrystallis."

Chrystallis offended that she could not understand what the new pony was telling her, responded with a vile tone. "Either you speak with the proper talk or you shall feel my wrath pony." However Doodle Loo was not afraid of Chrystallis and the Changeling who returned to her original form found this pony may have some guts to challenge the powerful Changeling, and decided to use the knowledge about the crystal she and her sister was in, decided to change her form into a bird to help Doodle Loo that she was on her side and is willing to take the stand with her both Doodle Loo and Fluttershy had heard this and both are relieved to here they have support from one of the two changelings in the Crystal.

Doodle Loo using her mind to help speak to the Changeling. "Do what you must, we will do what we can against Chrystallis."

The Changeling agreed and decided to use her changing abilities to change into a creature known as a tone bat. It may look like any other bat but has the ability to change its tone to help navigate in darkness and sometimes uses the high-pitched sounds to shatter hard objects. All that this Changeling has to do is find the weak spot on the crystal and after locating it had used the bat's sound pitching abilities to help shatter the crystal that she and her sister was held in and to the joy of their brother who was with the ponies when they all arrived to stop Crystallis. Once that was done, she returned to her original form and decided to join the ponies and alongside that of doodle Loo to create a larger problem for Chrystallis to overcome.

Doodle Loo. "Good work."

Changeling 2. "It was something I have been working on since this sorry excuse of a leader had ran off after her defeat as the hive's queen."

Chrystallis. "AND I SHALL AGAIN ONCE I FIND THAT DARN BOOK AND RETURN TO THE TIME BEFORE TWILIGHT'S FIRST ATTEMPT OF COMING TO PONYVILLE, TO STOP THE EVOLUTION OF THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY!"

Twilight. "And what make you so sure that you can reverse what has taken place since my arrival to Ponyville? What can you do since there is no other way to reverse time of all that took place since my arrival to Ponyville and the beginning my path to becoming the princess of Friendship?"

Crystallis. "Ah, you see your friend happens to be a keeper of some sort." Doodle Loo was taken about how crystallis had known about her title.

Doodle Loo. "How could you possibly know anything about me?"

Chystallis. "I believe I have seen that trinket around your neck before. Tell me pony what do you know about a pony that goes by the name of El Capitan Lasos El Brono?"

Doodle Loo. "Si, he es mi papa."

Crystallis. "I believe I had a very bad experience by confronting him before, he was strong and stern. And I have seen that same trinket around his neck before too, like you he used his mind to transport me to another part of Equestria just like you had on me."

Doodle Loo. "He did mention about a Changeling pony like you before Chrystallis, you would use your subjects to do of what you want, even if there are those among you who disagree about your motives Chrystallis."

Changeling 2. "I happen to be those among my kind not to be so indulged is your ways of ruling a kingdom you sorry of an excuse of a leader."

Doodle Loo. "My father would always stand for those who can use the light to lead away from the darkness from within Chrystallis."

Twilight. "And as long as we are here with her, she has the elements of harmony on her side."

Doodle Loo. "with the Princess of friendship with her friends and along with my guiding light shall overcome any obstacle we face together as a team."

Changeling 2. "I have nothing to lose but my belief in my friends and what we stand for."

Chrystallis. "Oh, but then what is there to prevent me from taking your trinket away from you Pony?"

Doodle Loo. "It cannot be taken by anyone who represents darkness Chrystalis, and you definitely have darkness in your heart Chrystallis. Even if you were to take it, the medallion of light can never be used by evil. For the dark doer who ever tries to take the medallion of light will surely perish by the flames to purify it self from such any dark task you command it and retrieving it again will be harder to find for anyone who is not part of my family lines."

Crystallis. "Then you will do as I command!" She says as she tried to cast a spell on Doodle Loo, who then counters the spell by using the Medallion of light to create a spell barrier to block any spells the former Changeling queen tried to cast but found the task very impossible to achieve. "Why are you not bound by my powers little pony?!"

Doodle Loo. "As long that I believe in the light from within, no vile deed will enter my sense of will and determination to keep the light away from those who wish to use it to harm others." She says as Changeling 2 stepped along side her and gave her alliance with Doodle Loo and the other ponies in the area of the castle.

Changeling 2. "I refuse to let anyone like you to tell me what to do. I now know that all you did was to endanger the hive with your form of power, but when we realized we had the power to find the truth with in us. I now know that the one Changeling we can never trust again and that is you Chrystallis."

Crystallis. "You fool, you dare challenge me?"

Changeling 2. Stepped forward to stand beside that of Doodle Loo and The Mane seven and Flash Sentry. "As long that I am with real friends, I have nothing to lose." Then every pony heard the sounds of a powerful storm that is raging across the landscape, and wonders what the source of this sudden weather pattern on their doorstep could be, even the ponies inside of the Castle of Friendship. Even Chrystallis is nervous about storm this powerful.

Rarity. "Oh, my what is happening? Rainbow Dash What is going on?"

Rainbow Dash. "I do not know, there has been no storms on schedule this week, so I do not know why this is happening?"

Then every pony felt the ground tremble under their hooves, this got Doodle loo and understanding of what is going on.

Doodle Loo. "The elders are up to something." Then she announced. "Every pony grab something and hold on, this is no ordinary Storm we are under."

AppleJack. "No need to tell us twice Partner."

Then every pony had gabbed onto a pillar inside of the castle while Chrystallis used this opportunity to flee the scene until she can find that book again without the ponies aware of her intentions. The Changelings have seen this and decided until the storm is over to understand what was taking place. Unknown to everyone inside of the room where the book of the two sisters was in, a rift in the fabric of realism had opened to allow the book to pass through and landed to the other side. The other side where some folks who were working on a cattleman's cabin what appears to be on a homestead and the residents there felt the wind and took cover until the wind died down and brought forth a book from another realm. There a young man who was wearing a blue plaid shirt and was among-st his friends preparing the cabin for their use. He picked up the book to reveal the title.

"". "The history of the two sisters of Equestria. Equestria, what in the world is a book like this doing in our universe and of all places here on Sodor and on our homestead?"

"". "Thomas, I believe there was a struggle from the other side, I do not have all the details but when they come, I will let you know of what to expect."

Thomas. "Thank you, Polly."

Back on the other side, everything had died down enough for everyone to see if everything was alright.

Rainbow Dash. "Ooh, my head."

Starlight Glimmer. "Is every pony OK?"

Applejack. "I am sugar."

Pinky. "Okiee dokiee lokee."

Fluttershy. "I am fine."

Rarity. 'Radiant darling."

Flash Sentry. "Everyone accounted for Twilight sparkle."

Twilight. "That is a relief, now that Chrystallis is on the hoof." Then every pony heard Spike scream.

Spike. "Da,a,a,aa!" Then every pony came into the room including Doodle Loo and her new Changeling friend to see Spike in distress about something.

Twilight. "Spike what is wrong why did you scream?"

Spike. "Where is it? I left it right here during the whole time and now it is gone!"

Applejack. "Whoa whoa, hold on there sugar cube, slow down and explain what the hollering was all about?"

The Ralph came into the room and had just made the discovery about what was the cause of the small purple dragon's worry.

Ralph speaking in his normal voice. "You are not going to believe this, but the book of the two sister is gone!"

Every pony. "WHAT!?"

Doodle Loo. "Why the book, and where did it go to?" She was asking to herself and this got the attention of every pony in the room about what Doodle Loo is talking about.

Twilight. "What is going on Doodle Loo, What do you know that can explain what has happened just now?"

Then Doodle Loo confessed about who she is and what she knows of what had happen during their confrontation with Chrystallis. "What Chrystallis was referring was that I am part of those who protect the light of life that I have around my neck."

Changeling 2. "I heard of your family before, you are those who are known as the keepers of the light of life am I correct?"

Doodle Loo. "That is correct, by the way I did not get your name Changeling?"

"". "I apologized for not introducing you from before, my name is Zoe Blaze. Because I have the ability to change into what animal I chose and use their abilities to find my way around tight corners like you all have demonstrated already."

Doodle Loo. "I was impressed about your standing up to Chrystallis that got me curious about you Zoe Blaze." Then readdress every pony about what she knows of what happened just before. "Like what Zoe Blaze had said that I am part of the keepers of the life light. Protecting the very secrets of how the universes actually work with in our world and other worlds besides that of Equestria."

Rainbow Dash. "You mean like that talking train world we just read about in the book you have given to us to read."

Doodle Loo. "You can say something like that Rainbow, there are also a way to enter such worlds without going through something called the magic buffers."

Applejack. "The magic what now?"

Doodle Loo. "The way through a set of magic buffers that lead into that talking engine world, that connects to other worlds besides our own."

Twilight Sparkle. "Just what is this world between the worlds you are talking about? And what does this have anything to do with magic buffers?'

Doodle Loo. "Our world connects to the talking train world through a railway that is known as the magic railroad that connects our reality with another reality, and in this case the elders who had entrusted my family with the light of life, have sent that book in the safe keeping of Thomas the tank engine and his friends."

Rainbow. "Then how do we get It back, if it is in their keeping for the time being, then what will stop us from getting the book back?"

Doodle Loo. "The moment you go through the buffers to the world of Thomas the tank engine and friends then every pony here will become some sort of steam engine once we cross over to the other side."

Rarity. "You mean we all will be riding on the rails like that Jamesie engine I cannot help but to admire about."

Rainbow. "I bet that big blue engine Gordon will find my awesomeness something to consider while he races across the rails when I zoom past him with my rainboom."

Doodle Loo. "But you will not be a pony Rainbow, you will be an engine and must learn how to puff up and down the line to get anywhere across the Island of Sodor."

Twilight. "I do not suppose that you know of another way to get to the Island of Sodor besides the Magic railroad Doodle Loo?"

Doodle loo. "Actually, Twilight I do. Do you all remember those doors in the back of my closet the last time you visited me?"

Pinky. "Of course, we do silly, how can we not remember soooo. Many doors behind your closet space. It made me wonder if you have your own space of storage in your closet."

Doodle Loo. "Those doors actually lead into those worlds beside of our own. Even to the place I believe you visited once when you almost lost your crown to another former student of your teacher Twilight."

Twilight. "Oh, you mean there is another way to get to Canterlot High even when I am away from the Mirror to the other side of that world."

Doodle Loo. "Exactly, except here you have a choice to enter any of these doors and become something else but a pony. One allows for you to become the engine like the magic railroad does, another allows for you to enter as your pony selves and the one in the middle allows you to become something called a human."

Every pony else. "WHAT!?"

Zoe Blaze. "you mean we need to choose carefully of which doors will allow how we come out on the other side by our choice?'

Doodle Loo. "That is correct Zoe Blaze."

Zoe Blaze. "That is so cool."

Doodle Loo. "However, you must remember what we know here is not known there in real life. Everything in this world is real to us because we live in it. The other side is stranger to us since we only read it in the books and no other form of information."

Fluttershy. "Then how are we going to get the book back? And what are we to expect when we do get there?"

Doodle Loo remembers a pair of red Squirrels appeared to her before her rest the night before and was informed of what took place since last year. "All I know is that something strange has changed the engines over on the other side, something I cannot place my hoof on."

Twilight. "Then I say we make a pilgrimage to the other side behind one of those closets behind you Doodle Loo, if Chrystallis is still in pursuit in finding that book then we need to get there before she does."

Rainbow Dash. "Oh yeah adventure here we come!"

Applejack. "I do not mind traveling to some destination different from our known ponyville and Equestria for a while as long there are not going to be problem when we leave the school behind for the summer."

Starlight Glimmer. "Then why don't we make that privilege to find the History of the Two Sisters of Equestria before Crystallis does."

Twilight. "Then that is what we shall do before some pony over there gets hurt by anything that Chrystallis can cast on them."

Doodle Loo. "Until we know for sure what is going on the other side of those doors friends, I suggest that we plan this out before we all head to the other side of these doors and find the book on the two sisters of Equestria."

Zoe Blaze. "How about you all count me in as well, I am for adventure time, and any time get to spend with friends has got to be the best times, both in good and the bad."

Rarity. "Then count me in darlings, I would like to see how James is really like without boasting about his red paint."

Pinky. "I just got to see how Percy is really like, just so I can know him while still there for a while."

Applejack. "Well I am not sayin no, so may as well come along sugar."

Fluttershy. "I really want to know what Henry is really like, I just want to see how big and strong he happens to be."

Doodle Loo. "Now remember every Pony, we do not want to intrude in their lively hoods while looking for he Book of the Two sisters, they may have interest already and may not like the idea of someone intruding in who they maybe involve with on the other side."

Twilight. "I may be curious about another world where the trains can actually talk to us, and may want to have a chat to this Thomas the tank engine about his life as a sentient engine of a sort, but do remember we are there to find the book of the two sisters. We may be there just to say hi and move on our way back to Equestria and prevent Chrystallis from gaining the book in the first place."

Doodle Loo. "Alright then when your classes at your school Twilight is over for the summer, we can find the time to look for the book on the two sisters when we all make a trip to the island of Sodor, and I may have to make a special trip to some of my animal friends who live on the Island of sodor and may have witness some strange occurrence there, so we do need to be careful and try and find the answers that we need to seek to recover the book."

* * *

Well for those who had asked about where the book of the two sisters had come from when reading the journey through Northwestern High school had been answered. Now it is the time to get everything ready for when the summer comes we will be introducing the ponies from Equestria to the world where the engines have indeed separated from their engine shells and are living among the humans. Now it is the ponies turn to become human when they enter the door to the Island of sodor and learned all about our sudrian teenagers and their living conditions since their humanizations.


End file.
